mariofandomcom_es-20200216-history
Sr. L
Mr. L/Señor L es el Alter Ego de Luigi en el juego Super Paper Mario, este desconocia su "secreta identidad" hasta el Capitulo final del Juego, a comparacion con Luigi este trabaja para el Mal, siendo el sirviente de Dimentio, junto con su hermano "Brobot" un Robot con la forma de su cabeza, su intencion era destruir a Mario y a Tippi para que no interrumpieran el Plan de Dimentio para derrocar al Conde Cenizo/Count Bleck y destruir todo el universo, pero este fallo en su tarea y posteriormente Dimentio lo inutilizo entregandoselo a Mario hasta el Capitulo Final en el que es transformado. left|thumb|Mr. L Historia Luigi viajo junto con Mario y sus amigos (y Bowser) en busca de la Princesa Peach que habia sido raptada y obligada a casarse con Bowser, al momento en el que Luigi viajo Dimentio tomo un gran interes en el creyendo que podria ayudarle por las buenas, pero luego se percato que ayudaba a Mario y que nunca aceptaria ayudarle por las buenas, entonces, este le planto una semilla en su subconciente que le crea un alter ego, Señor L/Mr. L, la secreta identidad de Luigi, no hubieron grandes cambios en si (su ropa se volvio negrathumb|left|Super Dimentio, sus guantes grises, su L estaba torcida horizontalmente y el circulo blanco que la rodeaba era ahora Negro, incluyendo el antifaz que le cubre los ojos y la pañoleta verde que usa), en si, su actitud cambio de ser una Persona de Bien a una Persona de Mal y se convirtio en el sirviente de Dimentio para lograr derrocar al Conde y posteriormente ser el el poseedor del Corazon del Caos/Chaos Hearth y destruir el Universo. No tiene grandes poderes, conserva los poderes de Luigi, y regularmente recupera su HP cuando peleas contra el en el Capitulo 4-4 (es el unico en el que peleas contra el Cuerpo a Cuerpo en los demas usa a Brobot), cuando ya lo reduces a 0 HP este llama a su "Robotico Hermano" Brobot, en el que peleas con torpedos en un nivel espacial. Brobot, a comparacion de Mr. L, es mas poderoso, en el nivel 4-4 puede absorberte hasta su boca y masticarte causando bastante daño, pero con los Power-Ups que andan en el espacio lo destruiras sin mayores problemas. Pero la Batalla contra Mr. L y Brobot no termina aqui ya que te lo encuentras denuevo en el Capitulo 6-1 en el que no peleas con Mr. L sino que solo con Brobot L-Type, este lanza torpedos y tiene mayor HP que su antecesor del Capitulo 4-4. Cuando le derrotes Mr. L ya no tendra fuerzas y Dimentio le hara creer que lo mato pero no es asi porque vuelves a encontrarte con Luigi un poco despues ahora sin su Alter Ego. Pero aca no termina todo, Mr. L vuelve a aparecer en el Capitulo Final ahora solamente con la Ropa de Luigi y mostrando su "Verdadera Identidad", al momento, Dimentio lo controla y lo hace entrar a un Vortex junto con el Corazon del Caos creando al cuerpo de Super Dimentio, luego Dimentio se fusiona y empieza la Batalla Final. Encanto y Desacuerdo Ha habido una gran batalla entre los Fans de Mr. L y los Fans de Luigi, en si, los fans de Mr. L les gustaria que este hiciera mas apariciones como en el siguiente Mario Tennis, Mario Kart, Smash Bros., etc. pero tambien los Fans de Luigi lo encuentran absurdo ya que Luigi es practicamente el 2do Protagonista de la Saga Mario Bros. y que lo hayan hecho un enemigo para ellos fue un golpe, el caracter de Luigi es muy diferente ya que como se conoce de Luigi, cobardica y un poco valiente, se convirtio en alguien mucho mas Malefico y sin temor a perder, los fans creen que esto es desvalorizar a Luigi por ser un poco cobarde. Brobot Brobot es el conocido "hermano" de Mr. L, es solo un robot (Solo la cabeza de Luigi) con manos y zapatos. Es mas pothumb|Brobot L-typederoso que Mr. L por ser un robot y tener mas HP, en el Capitulo 6-1 sin la ayuda de Peach es muy dificil vencerle, pero como nada es imposible y que este sea uno de los pocos juegos en que podemos usar a Peach, es sencillo vencerle. Brobot es finalmente destruido en el Capitlo 6-1 junto con Mr. L gracias a Mario y Peach. Frases Oh my? Just one of Count Bleck's more promising minions. The Green Thunder... '''Mr. L!' '''Mr. L en Super Paper Mario' Heyyy, what's going on here? Looks like your Pure Hearth got broken. Mr. L en el Capitulo 6-1 Im a desgrace... There's no way i can show my face to Count Bleck after THIS. Mr. L rindiendose ante Dimentio You say it yourself. You can't go back to the count now. So get lost. Dimentio al momento de destruir a Mr. L